Happy Halloween
by LoLoLaLoco
Summary: Yusei's first Halloween party with Judai and his friends. Follows on from A Secret and God Gave us Family. Starshipping


Yusei had never been a lover of Halloween. He never went Trick or Treating as a child and he wasn't the world's greatest lover of Horror movies either. Which is why when Judai suggested they go to the Tenjoin Halloween party he was sceptical, but Judai was so excited about the idea of going that Yusei couldn't say no.

As for a costume, again Yusei wasn't all that enthralled with the idea of putting on a costume for the evening and pretending to be someone he wasn't. But Judai again had twisted his arm so to speak and so Yusei had picked out a 'biker' costume, a black leather jacket, blue vest top, a pair of blue jeans and brown boots. Judai however was another story completely the brunette had that many costume ideas that Yusei wondered if he'd be able to choose just one or would he end up wearing all his costumes at once in some strange cacophony. Yusei could only wait and see.

* * *

Judai gave his reflection one last critical glance before nodding his approval and leaving his room. He was getting the train to Asuka and Fubuki's house whereas Yusei's parents were driving him since they wanted to see the place where this party was being held. The Tenjoin house was in a small suburb of Domino and closer to the city and their school than Judai's home which was somewhat out in the country. So making sure he had everything Judai locked the doors and headed off for the train meeting small children on his way out with their parents Trick or Treating.

He smiled and remembered a time when his parents hadn't been too busy and had taken him Trick or Treating and he'd been so happy that he didn't even care that his costume had been pulled together last minute and it consisted of a bin bag an old pirates hat that had been left behind by the previous owners of the house and some of his Mother's mascara to make a moustache he had such a good time that night he was sure he would remember it for the rest of his life and he still was.

* * *

After his parents saw that the Tenjoin house was in fact a normal house in a normal neighbourhood and not some sort of 'rager' Yuseis' parents were more than happy to drop their son off and bid him a goodnight since he was indeed permitted now to stay the night as per Asuka's initial invitation.

Climbing out of the back of his parents car Yusei ran a hand through his already messy hair, he was nervous at the thought of spending the entire night with Judai's friends, while they were indeed wonderful people and Judai was lucky to have such good friends Yusei often wondered if Sho and Kenzan envied Yusei because he had Judai's affections and not them. There was a certain level of hero worship though Yusei could never figure out for what exactly Judai was supposed to worshiped for, he was just a normal teenage boy.

Sighing Yusei steeled his nerves and walked up to the door which was already open and standing in the doorway beaming was Asuka's older brother Fubuki who had dressed as a vampire this evening,

"Yusei glad you could make it!" Fubuki welcomed Yusei with a large grin and a pat on the shoulder, "Everyone's more or less here we're just waiting on Judai now"

"Ah yes he said he was getting the train" Yusei said though he felt Fubuki already knew this and was just humouring Yusei so he wouldn't feel just as nervous. And Yusei had to admit it was working,

"Here why don't you have a drink and a seat? I'm sure Judai will be here any minute" Fubuki handed Yusei a plastic cup with some cola in it and guided him to a seat on the large corner couch next to Asuka,

"I like your costume" she smiled, "It's very you" it was true Yusei did spend a lot of time working on a bike he'd gotten for his sixteenth birthday, Judai liked to joke that the bike was his baby so the 'biker' costume was supposed to be a sort of inside joke,

"Ah thank you. Yours is very good as well" Asuka had clearly spent a lot of time working on her Dark Magician Girl costume which Yusei supposed explained Sho's very red face, it was no secret the younger boy had a 'crush' on that particular Duel Monsters female. This would be an interesting night Yusei concluded as he took a sip from his cola and waited on Judai to arrive.

* * *

Judai was running late, his train didn't arrive when it should have so he was having to run from the station to Asuka's house his costume flapping around him as he ran, he wondered briefly if this is how Seto Kaiba felt when he had to do anything in his large coat. Passing some more trick or treater's Judai smiled and finally made it to Asuka's house, noticeable from all the other houses in the area because of the numerous decorations Fubuki had put up.

Knocking on the door Judai had a minute to catch his breath before the door opened and Fubuki stood there with a bowl of assorted candy in his hands,

"Ah Judai we were beginning to think you weren't gonna show up at all" Fubuki laughed, "I like your costume"

"Thanks, train was late" Judai huffed before standing up straight so he could enter the house,

"Oh Judai you're here" Asuka greeted Judai coming from the kitchen arms laden with assorted snacks,

"Train was late" he explained again looking around for Yusei and finally spotting him on the couch, "Hey" he grinned, "Sorry I'm late"

Yusei was struck dumb for a minute. Judai had managed to stick with one costume but it was the least likely thing Yusei would have thought of. Judai was standing there in a white lab coat, red button down shirt, black dress trousers and a pair of glasses Yusei suspected to be fake,

"Hey you're a biker awesome" Judai laughed sitting down on the couch next to Yusei, "I'm supposed to be a scientist but I don't think I really look like one" Judai frowned for a moment adjusting the fake glasses on his nose,

"No you look very much like a scientist" Yusei managed to get out, it wasn't that Judai dressed as a scientist was making him uncomfortable it was the fact that he was wearing glasses. Yusei had never told anyone but well he did have a thing for glasses, especially if the wearer didn't usually wear them.

Fubuki seeming to pick up on Yusei's uncomfortableness laughed. This would be an interesting night.

* * *

**Quick little Hallloween drabble because it's only 8:00 pm here and I'm not going out for another two and a half hours and all the trick or treaters here are finished for the night so I've really got nothing better to do than write.**

**Plus Starshipping is on my brain at the minute and after yesterday's slightly angsty one I thought I'd put out something a little lighter.**

**Enjoy and Happy Halloween to everyone! **


End file.
